


Follow Me Through the Dark

by ralsbecket



Series: Taboo Challenge [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Inappropriate Use of the Force, Masturbation, Movie: Star Wars: The Last Jedi, POV Rey (Star Wars), Self-Discovery, Song: Love Me Like You Do (Ellie Goulding)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24676786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ralsbecket/pseuds/ralsbecket
Summary: Taboo Writing Challenge - Day 9: Self-Discovery-Kylo had a way of getting under her skin just a little bit more every time.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Taboo Challenge [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805110
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Follow Me Through the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> “You're the light, you're the night  
> You're the color of my blood  
> You're the cure, you're the pain  
> You're the only thing I wanna touch  
> Never knew that it could mean so much, so much”  
> \- Ellie Goulding, _Love Me Like You Do_

It had started out as a feeling. Not necessarily a disturbance within the Force, but prickling hairs at the back of her neck. A rushing in her head as if someone was watching her. Someone like…

Rey’s eyes had fixated forward as the image of Kylo Ren formed across from her, in the shadows of the hut. His face was still scarred but healing by the looks of it, the once burned and split skin now a subtle pink. They stared at each other in pure curiosity, unsure if what they were seeing was even real.

But then there was a caress against her mind, a soft _what is this_ that pulled her out of her stupor. Rey blinked, reaching for the blaster at the foot of her cot before aiming it right at Kylo’s chest and shooting –

Right through the wall of the hut. A cold chill washed over her like a wave, and then she was immediately on her feet, running out into the warm sun. She made it some steps down the path before stopping herself, feeling that tug in her mind again. When Rey turned, it was as if he had reappeared from thin air. Kylo was there standing a few paces in front of her, still clad in his many-layered uniform, the sunlight bouncing off of his dark hair.

“You’re not doing this,” Kylo said simply. “The effort would kill you.”

There was no malice in his voice, and through their – what, _connection_? – she could sense that there was more wonderment than looming threat. Rey remained quiet, watching the expressions on his face switch from shocked to curious to resolute. His eyes searched hers momentarily, asking a silent question. What came out of his mouth instead was: “Can you see my surroundings? I can’t see yours. Just you.”

A movement behind her caught her attention, and Rey turned briefly to see Luke Skywalker exiting the front opening of his hut. When she looked back to Kylo, his gaze had shifted past her, almost unseeing. His dark eyes narrowed. “Luke.”

“What’s that about?” the Jedi questioned, pointing towards the caretakers who were peering through the whole in the stone.

Rey’s head moved to shake away the touch of unease still in her thoughts. Kylo’s presence was just a foggy recollection now. “I was cleaning my blaster,” she replied unevenly, hoping he didn’t notice the tremble in her voice. “It went off.”

Luke only scoffed out a laugh, pivoting on his heel to head up the mountainside.

~*~*~*~

The sun had long set on the island, the thin sliver of moon remaining the only source of light for Rey as she returned to the base of the mountain. The headrush had returned along with Kylo’s presence, brushing against her mind. She stopped mid-step, sighing, “I’d rather not do this now.”

“Yeah, me too,” he responded, a twinge of amusement lacing his words.

Rey turned to face him, opening her mouth to ask a question before the words got caught in her throat. Her eyes landed on his bare chest, and she willed herself not to wander lest he notice. For a few moments, she had forgotten to breathe. “Do you have something,” Rey began, already averting her eyes, “a cowl or something you could put on?”

A corner of his lips turned up in a smirk. Kylo walked forward, shortening the distance between them. An involuntary shiver ran up her entire body when she realized that he was just an arm’s length away now. Rey steeled herself and balled her hands into fists, making a conscious effort not to reach out – if she could even touch him.

“I can sense you fighting it,” he said sharply, breathing in so deep that his chest and shoulders moved. “Fighting _whatever_ this bond is.”

Her brows knitted together as a slight frown fixed itself onto her lips. The pressure in her head wasn’t like before, when he was trying to get into her thoughts. Rey swallowed, finally finding her voice: “You’re not reading my mind.” It was a statement more than a question.

“No,” Kylo chuckled. He took another step forward, angling his head down to look at her. His face stayed unreadable, but there was a dark look in his eyes that made her heart race. Rey could have sworn that she could feel his breath caress her skin as he exhaled. “There’s something about you. A little pinpoint in the galaxy that…” Kylo hesitated, tilting his head as if in observation, and then finished, “I can’t quite understand.”

There was a sort of warmth that radiated off of his body, largely contrasting the cool winds surrounding her. Rey raised her chin slightly, looking him directly in the eye. “What is it you want?” she questioned defiantly.

Kylo slowly raised a hand and let it hover over her skin, almost tracing the line of her jaw with his fingertips. His tongue swept across his bottom lip. Rey stood ramrod straight as heat crept up to her cheeks, and he smiled when he noticed. “Maybe you should be asking yourself that,” he said softly.

And then he was gone, leaving Rey breathless and alone in the dark. As she descended the mountain path, she could still feel the warm fire underneath her skin.

~*~*~*~

That night, Rey found herself unable to sleep, staring blankly at the ceiling of the stone hut. She cursed under her breath as the intrusive thoughts continued to plague her even in her wake; his succinct words, his dark gaze, his radiating warmth. Rey felt an ache in her core that she tried to ignore, throwing a forearm over her eyes.

A familiar feeling brushed against her mind, and Rey immediately half sat up to look around. Empty and quiet. She was still alone.

Rey closed her eyes as she settled back into the cot, her fingers drumming against her hip lightly in time with the beating of her heart. She wasn’t going to think about him – or the way she wanted so desperately to feel his fingers on her skin. “Oh kriff,” she cursed, adjusting her tunic so she could drag her fingernails against her skin.

Her hand slipped underneath the fabric of her trousers, slicking her fingers with the wetness already between her legs. She pressed her lips together when she grazed her already swollen clit, breathing out through her nose. Rey started to pant slightly when she inserted two fingers into herself, hand moving with well-practiced motions.

What would it be like, she wondered, to have him touch her like this? For his large hands to roam her body and entice the breathless gasps from her lips? Rey grinded down on her hand, chasing the pleasurable tightening in her gut. It wasn’t long until his name had fallen from her tongue in an embarrassingly wanton moan.

She bristled slightly at the feeling of her hairs standing on end, of the rushing between her ears. Rey had barely opened her eyes before they closed again, her mouth dropping open as waves of bliss rolled through her. She clenched around her fingers, back arching from the cot as she registered a subtle throbbing against the sensitive bundle of nerves at her core. It was as if an invisible Force was drawing circles directly on her clit, a constant pressure that drew her closer and closer to her release.

A single thought skimmed her mind, a thought that wasn’t hers, a passing caress that she almost missed: _So beautiful_. It was enough to push her over the edge, her orgasm so intense that it shook her entire body. Rey’s breath came in short gasps as she tried catching her breath, the pleasure continuing to roll through her as the invisible ministrations continued around her sensitive clit, almost bordering on painful.

When it finally stopped, and every inch of her skin buzzed, and her limbs felt heavy, and her head was foggy with the comedown, Rey could still feel the familiar presence in her head. She turned her head slightly, blinking once, twice, and he was smiling at her, thrice, and he was gone. _Kylo_.

_Come to me, Rey_.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Not sure if I did the 'self-discovery' prompt justice, but this is my first Star Wars fic ever, I'm just so ;A; concrit would be appreciated and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> [Check out my linktree for tumblr, discord, and other socials!](https://linktr.ee/ralsbecket)


End file.
